My Fairy Tail
by Crazychay109
Summary: A girl from Natsu's past has been with him his whole life and has similar magic as him and they have lived together for a long time under the care of Igneel and what will happen when these guys join Fairy Tail? Lots of things go down with romance along the way. Follow Natsu and Astrea as you listen to their adventures!
1. Meet Astrea!

My Fairy Tail!

Natsu's Pov

What's up! I'm Natsu Dragneel as you should already know. Like how you should know already that I'm a fire dragon slayer, I'm a member of the guild Fairy Tail, I have a friend named Happy and the list goes on! But there are some things you didn't know. For example, Igneel didn't only teach me. He also taught a girl named Astrea Star. Astrea can form her fire into flowers or anything in a garden for that matter. She's a big busted, blonde mage with a wide waist, fit body, pair of blue eyes, and a cheerful person in all. She's very cute with her lightly tanned skin, perky smile, with her bright and clever mind and creative personality! She has a younger sister named Viper. Astrea has yet to tell me about what happened to her and her sister. Even after all these years we've been together. Viper was taken in by a dragon named Icefyre. The girls were reunited and we all joined Fairy Tail. After a year or so of being in the guild Astrea tried to live on her own for the first time. Let me tell you, it did not end well. Especially for Erza! Damn! I'll never forget the day! I'll pick up here. Happy and I were very annoyed as we walked into the guild. I glanced over at the perverted-popsicle as Happy flew over Carla and Wendy to talk about the next job they were going to take. I walked over to Gray and scolded him,

" What the hell dumbass! You shouldn't be walking around buck-ass naked!" he looked up at me and glared,

" What!? You got a problem with me coal-for-brains!?"

" Fuck yeah droopy-eyes!"

" Come at me you flaming retard!"

" Right back at ya' frosty the pervert!"

" That's it!" Gray threw the first punch and I easily dodged it and punched him continuing our fight. I heard the guild doors open with a slam! Astrea walked in obviously pissed off and annoyed. Gray kicked my shin to get my attention back. A couple moments later Elfman came into the fight trying to keep up with us. Astrea came in and punched Elfman in the face and kicked his and Nabs asses! A while later the only ones standing were Erza Gray Astrea and myself.

" Lets take this outside so we don't wreck the guild. Right Astrea?" Erza grinned at Astrea making me wonder . Astrea engulfed her arms and legs in flames and I did the same. She broke the doors open and the three of us followed her to the beach-side. Erza and Gray v.s. Astrea and I. I glanced over at Astrea and I saw a fire in her big beautiful blue eyes. I could tell she was angry and serious but I didn't know why. I whispered to her concerned,

" You okay?" she grinned evilly and replied to me with,

" Yup, just ready to kick some ass!" she punched her palm with her fist ablaze and she sprinted toward Erza. Erza requiped into her flame empress armor and she smirked,

" You ready Astrea?" I heard Astrea scream,

" HELL YEAH!" I ran to gray and went to punch him but he was looking at the girls with an amazed look on his face. I turned to see Erza in a great amount of pain holding her jaw. Amazed Gray and I wanted to watch them instead of fight our match. Happy flew out and saw Erza as well. He flew at max speed into the guild and called out all the members to watch. Astrea launched herself to Erza without recovery time kicked her high in the sky only to punch Erza back to the ground with a loud and painful thump.

" FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" she yelled and Erza flew back from the attack.

" FIRE DRAGONS DANCING ROSE!" she formed herself with her arms crossed and cupped her hands upside down; she spun her arms then pulled back at an amazingly fast speed making her attack more powerful and dangerous!

" THORNS!" she screeched as the rose spun and thorns of fire hit Erza rapidly! Erza laid there bloody, bruised, and beaten didn't move. The blue-eyed mage made her way over to Erza panting heavily and tired. She knelt down and put her head to Erza's chest to listen to her heartbeat. Astrea waved at the guild and yelled,

" She's alive!" we all stared in shock and amazement. Astrea helped Erza up and put Erza's arm over her shoulders. I saw a smile creep onto Astrea's face and I over heard with my dragon ears,

" You know, your the best Erza! Thank you for letting me beat you!" Erza then smiled and pointed out,

" I wasn't pretending just then, you are very strong Astrea. You are a formidable opponent!" then Astrea hugged Erza and anyone could see that Astrea was amazed! Erza smiled as Astrea carried her to the guilds infirmary. After that, Astrea ran up to me and asked,

" Did ya see!? Did ya see!? I told you I'd kick some ass!" she smiled cheerfully.

" You sure as hell did!" we fist-bumped and smiled. Happy flew over and landed on Astrea's head and stated,

" Wow Astrea! You gained a lot of magic! Not to mention your way more cheerful than you where this morning!" I nodded and looked over,

" You did seem super pissed and gloomy earlier. What's wrong?" she sighed and we went to sit down.

" Okay so... This morning when I went to find my own house I got super pissed being without you guys. Yet at the time I didn't know why I was angry so that made me even angrier!" I nodded and agreed

" I was angry too so I picked a fight with Gray."

" Oh really."

" Yeah."

" huh, well, being angry and not knowing why made me break everything I touched!"

" I can relate to that." she laughed at me then I mentioned,

" But I knew why I was angry."

" Really!?"

" Yeah. But Astrea do you wanna live with me and Happy? We have an extra bedroom in the house we live in. We won't be offended if you don't want to!" she looked at me wide-eyed and she jumped over the table to hug me! She smiled brighter than a fire and laughed,

" Hell yeah! Lets get this fire started!" I smiled at her catchphrase. Astrea, Happy and I said goodbye to everyone, but before we left Astrea left to check on Erza. Happy and I waited for her outside in front of the guild and started to talk about fish and what kind was best. Me without my guard up, heard footsteps running toward me! All of a sudden I was tackled by Astrea!

" You ready?!" she smiled cheerfully. Happy plopped on her head and I smiled,

" Yup! Lets go!"


	2. Moving Astrea In

Chapter 2Moving Astrea in!

Happy and I both knew the room was a mess so Happy flew to the house to clean it as neat and as fast as he could. While he was doing that Astrea and I went shopping for furniture and we bought a hammock, a desk, and a dresser. I told Astrea how to get to the house then I ran home because she wanted to go shopping strongalone/strong so I left with the furniture and I got home to find Happy breathless and sitting in a spotless room. I complimented him on his work and the started to place the furniture. I hung up the hammock in a corner and put the desk next to it. Then I put the dresser next to the closet. When Happy realized Astrea wasn't here (about time) he asked me,  
""Natsu, where's Astrea? Did you scare her off!?"  
""Relax she just wanted to go shopping for clothes on her own." Happy let out a sigh of relief. A little while later we heard the front door open and we ran out of the room to see Astrea with bags on her arms and boxes piled high above her head. We just stared for a second then I asked,  
"Ummm... Astrea do you need help?" she peeked out from behind her tower of boxes and smiled,  
""Sure I would love for one of you guys to show me my new room!" Happy put his tail a distance away from her face but close enough to know it was his tail and guided her to her room. I followed gleefully and kept thinking ' I get to live with a hottie whose also my best lady friend!' but I was brought out of my thoughts when Astrea put her things down. Happy and I were shocked to see chest legs and underarms skinned cut and bloody! We asked in unison,  
""WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she looked at us confused and we pointed to her body. She looked down at her shirt and chest to see it cut with skin ripped off! She grabbed the hem of her shirt to see it better over her big funbags. Then she wondered aloud,  
"When did this happen!? Aw... I really liked this shirt too!" she started to take her shirt off and I covered Happys eyes. With one hand I took off my vest and pushed it too her to put it on. She laughed and asked,  
"Natsu how am I going to wash up if I have clothes on? Oh and can one of you guys help me please? I kind of got some really deep cuts on my hands and uh... Their sorts numb. Or dead." she laughed as if nothing was wrong! Happy backed away pushing me to help her. I sighed and opened the bathroom door for her. I had her sit on the toilet seat and I sat on the bathtub rim across from her. I grabbed the disinfectant and a rag from the cabinet then asked her,  
"1 where should I start. And 2 how did this even happen?" she laughed then answered,  
""1 on my arms and 2 i tripped pretty badly."  
"Okay where and how did you trip?"  
"I was walking down a hill in the street and I started running because I saw a guy take a woman's purse. So I ran to the guy but tumbled down the hill first, made that fail into a somersault and totally kinda kicked the guy in the face and got the purse back and gave it to the lady. Oh and this was by Lucy's house." I nodded impressed and started to wrap her arms in bandage wrap. Then she raised her hands to me and had me clean those up. I wrapped those and I repeated it on her legs as well, but then I stopped and realized I need to disinfect one more place or places. Her chest. She tilted her head confused and then she realized.  
"Uhm its okay I mean I did ask for help you know. Not to mention I'm practically defenseless. Not that I'd want to hurt you or anything!" I gulped and soaked the rag in the liquid,  
"You ready?" she nodded biting her lip and already had blood spill then I put a different rag in her mouth for her to chew on she destroyed it in moments. Laughed and threw it away. She pouted dissapointed in herself and jumped when I accidently tapped her chest with the rag. Her eyes became watery and her bottom lip began to tremble. I mentally panicked and kissed her to try and ease the pain. Surprised for a second she started to kiss back. As we kissed I slyly continued to disinfect her chest. After I finished I quickly apogized.  
"I'm sorry! I was trying to ease the pain while I disinfected you!" she giggled and kissed me again.  
"You got nothin to be sorry for." she smiled and asked me to wrap her chest. I agreed and she got dressed with my assistance. An hour or so later I asked her,  
"Are we a thing now? Because if we are i would be totally cool with that." I asked truthfully  
"I guess we are." we smiled and kissed again.  
"Lets get a bed together."  
""Okay!"


	3. Astreas Eventful Night!

Chapter 3

Astrea's first eventful night!

I came back about an hour later and Astrea was just cleaning up the kitchen before we ate. I pulled the cart that had the bed frame on it and somehow managed to get the bed through the door. I dragged the bed into the bedroom and placed it in the corner but with enough space for Astrea to squeeze through to get into bed. I walked out to wake up Happy for dinner and we sat down at the table to wait for Astrea. She looked over and blushed at the fact that we were waiting for her. She smiled lightly and stated,

" You guys can start eating. Please I'll be there in a second." I looked at Happy and he tilted his head to the side asking me for permission and I shook my head no.

" No we can't start without you! You made our meal and we should wait for the chef. " I smiled brightly and Happy nodded agreeing. Astrea smiled and walked over to eat with us disregarding cleaning up the kitchen. Happy and I thanked Astrea for the meal and we started to eat. Astrea made fire steak and seasoned fish with pepper, salt, and a secret spice that she won't tell us what. But she can somehow make the fire steak keep its flavor and juicy texture. Happy smiled at the new changes of his food and roommates. He looked up at Astrea and stated,

" What kind of fish is this?"

" Do you like it?" Astrea asked.

" I love it!" He smiled brightly before choking it down.

" This is a seasoned raw fish with salt pepper and my secret spices that you will not find out about! For Natsu and I we have a smoked steak with juice leaking out of the pours as a sign of freshness, set ablaze for the heat that would drive any fire dragon slayer or any dragon go nuts, and for the flavoring it has salt, pepper, garlic powder, fried and diced Swiss cheese, and my personal favorite, shredded fire roses to give the steak the taste of dragon magic that refreshes the very soul of any dragon slayer." Happy and I stared at Astrea for her genius details and amazing truthfulness in everything she just said because it tasted just as she described it!

"Yup! As usual, Astreas cooking is spectacular!" Happy nodded in amazement. Astrea blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Thank you guys! I knew it was the right idea to accept your invitation to live with you guys!" Astrea yawned sleepily and finished her meal to go to sleep.

"Good night guys. I hope you liked the food." she smiled and went into _our_ room! I helped Happy pick up the table and we went to our bedrooms. I walked in my room and found Astrea asleep in our bed. She was wearing a red tanktop and black short shorts. I heard whispers coming from her slightly and she was saying,

"Natsu..." She sounded like she was purring and being adorable. I leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead then started to get my pajamas on. I wore black basketball shorts with flames for the decoration and no shirt. I mean I was already hot so yeah why not. I rolled into bed and cuddled up next to Astrea and kissed her cheek. But the one kiss want enough for me. So I followed down her neck and at her collar bone I gave her a hickey. Then on her chest then her stomach. I stared at my work on her hot skin. I laughed and smiled,

"Good night Astrea. I love you." I then faded off into a deep sleep with a smirk on my face.


	4. So what happens now?

Chapter 4

So what happens now?

Astrea Happy and I walked back to the guild the next morning. But Astrea was a little angry at me for leaving marks all over her body the night before.

This morning.

Astrea yawned then rolled onto me to wake me up from my peaceful sleep. I blinked a couple times to make my eyes clearer because they were all blurry. She smiled in satisfaction and rolled off the bed almost hitting her head on the floor. She got off the floor and walked up to me. I smirked at my 'leftovers' from that night. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Why are you smiling like that? What did you do!?" she has seen me smile that mischeivious smile thousands of times before when we were being trained by Igneel. I gestured for her to look down but not to obviously so she didn't realize at first. She looked down and saw one on her chest. She could tell by how 'unfinished' it looked then lifted up her tank. The one on her belly was big and bright. She blushed a deep crimson and pulled her shirt down to find a mirror to see if I did it anywhere else. She ran into the bathroom that was connected to our room and saw the one on her neck.

"N-Natsu! When... How... Natsu!" she was very confused as to when I did it and how she didn't notice me doing it. I just laughed as she struggled to find a turtleneck. Me being the great guy I am, walked into my closet and pulled out a black scarf with a fire design on the ends and gave it to her.

"I wanted to wait until Christmas to give it to you but what better timing then now you know."

"Thank you." she grabbed for the scarf but I pulled away before she could reach it. I snickered slightly.

"Ah ah ah. Your not getting it until you give me a kiss." she grabbed my scarf and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I was surprised at how willingly she did it but I gave her scarf and she went to get dressed. She rummaged through her drawers and found a short jean skirt and a fire tanktop. She then wrapped the scarf around her neck snugly so no one could see the hickey on her neck. Lucky for her, the scarf just covered over the hickey on her chest which made me grumble in disipointment. I turned to my dresser and put on my everyday attire.

"Astreaaaa..." I groaned.

"What now?"she sarcasticly complained.

"I'm hungry..."

"We'll eat at the guild."

"But I want to eat your cooking..."

"I said we will eat at the guild."

"But-" she shot me a small glare and confirmed.

"Oh your good with eating at the guild? Good so am i! So its settled lets get Happy and go!" I dropped my head in a defeated manner and she walked passed only to peck me on the cheek. She whispered,

"I will make it up for you tonight. If you want." She said that as if was a question. I looked over and she winked at me. I became a little confused because was she meaning sex make it up or food make it up? God damn she sounded like she wanted to sex make it up but I could be totally wrong and have a perverted mind but still!

"Natsu you coming?" I forced myself out of my thoughts then ran up to her and Happy.

"Yup just thinking." Happy looked at us really confused. ( Probably because he didn't know we were a couple yet. ) Astrea noticed his confusion and picked him up to put him on her shoulder. She leaned in and whispered not to quietly but lightly,

"If your wondering yes we did sleep together. Because we looooovvveee each other. Not likkkkeeee, lovvvvveee." Happy blushed and I laughed at Astrea mocking Happy when he picks on Lucy with Loke saying he liiikkkeees her. Happy sat on Astreas shoulder dumbfounded and confused. I could tell he just decided to stop thinking and listen as Astrea and I talked to the guildhall. Something seemed to have struck Astrea and she looked over to me.

"Are we gonna tell anyone?" she asked.

"Well if Happy knows, there is no use in trying to not tell anyone." she laughed at my bluntness and she nodded,

"I guess so. Well lets wish the two of us best of luck!" she shivered as if she noticed another thing and I could tell she was thinking about Mira. I shuddered as well and patted her back as we pushed open the doors to the guild.

"Good morning Fairy Tail!" Astrea shouted as we walked in. Everyone yelled back.

"Morning female and male badass! Morning Happy!" we tilted our heads in confusion and let out a 'huh?' in unison. Astrea shrugged it off and I liked the sound of it so I went along with it. Happy snapped back and asked,

"Huh?! When did we get to the guild!?" Astrea and I facepalmed as he flew over to Wendy and Carla. My ears perked when I heard Happy purr,

"Astrea and Natsu looovvveee each other! Fufufu!" I saw Astreas face turn bright red and she walked over to me.

"What do we do...?" she whispered embarrassed behind me. I smiled and came up with an evil plan.

"Hey you don't mind if I kiss you right now do you?" I whispered to her but she became even redder.

"N-Natsu! Not here!" she whisper shouted.

"Oh? So you don't like being romantic in public is that it?" I said quite bit louder so more people could hear. The guys around me smirked and chuckled a little. If it was even possible, she turned as red as she was this morning! I pulled her out from behind me and twirled her slightly. She spun enough to get dizzy and fall on my chest. Her eyes were spinning and she tried to stand still but fell right back in my arms.

"Natsu! If you spin me to much then the scarf..." she tried to finish her sentence but then she felt a breeze on her neck and chest... She turned around to try and pick her scarf back up but fell in the process. She landed on her butt at my feet and leaned against my legs for support. Everyone in the guild looked our way and saw the hickeys on her chest and neck. I smiled, bent down behind her and said to the guild.

"Yup she's all mine." after I said that I bit her ear gently and almost everyone blushed or laughed. But the one blushing the most, was my victim. She looked up at me and said,

"Natsu please I want to take a break. Please take me back home or even,the-the infirmary. The room is, the room is spinning really fast my head hurts. Natsu..." she looked as if she was about to pass out ant second now. I nodded then said to the guild,

"Shows over guys! And it probably won't happen again!" I picked her up and carried her into the infirmary. I left and went to talk with the guys about what she said this morning because I was still confused.


	5. So that's whay she meant'

Chapter 5

'So that's what she meant!?'

I put Astrea in the infirmary and went to the guys to ask about what she meant by 'I'll pay you back tonight!'. The guys greeted me and congratulated me,

"So Natsu you got a girl eh? And I take it you gut a little 'busy' last night?" Gray nudged. I laughed and said.

"Well she wasn't awake and I didn't go that far." Gajeel's face became bright red!

"SO YOU GOT ON THE BUNNY GIRL WHILE SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS?!" I put my hands up and said,

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE I... You know... Did it with her while she was asleep..." I became a little red and hung my head down to hide it. I could just feel it in the air that the guys around me got wide-eyed in shock at me blushing.

"Your not a real man if you hide your embarrassment Natsu! So lift your head up!" Elfman patted my back and I smiled my toothy grin and asked the guys if they could figure this out...

"Hey do you guys understand what a girl means when she says, 'I'll pay you back tonight!'?" I acted innocent so I could keep up my rep you know. Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman blushed a little bit and Gray leaned in to whisper to me,

"Dude the girl probably wants to bang you. And did she do anything with her body? Like any reactions to make it a little clearer?"

"Whoa I said what does it mean if a girl asks you that!" they all face-palmed as if it was so obvious. I laughed at their faces in my head and whispered aloud,

"Either way she just looked at me and winked... Really what does that mean guys!?" I could tell they all heard my whisper which I intended them to, and Gajeel put a hand on my shoulder. He just closed his eyes, nodded and said,

"She wants to mate with you. No doubt about it." I kind of already knew that but I still blushed a little. He then spoke again.

"Dude just don't forget that she's a dragon slayer too the same as us. She's also a girl so her moods might get even more animalistic then us, and we're fucking beasts dude!" naughty thoughts flooded my brain as I thought of Astrea sitting on my chest with my hands tied above my head and around the bed frame. I thought of her tracing my chest and abs as I stared at her in a sexy red and orange lingerie. Her eyes shinning with desire and passion. Then she would look down at me and say, 'Lets get this fire started shall we. '. Before I got to the good part the guys yelled at me,

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude!? Why are you spacing out!?" I felt my face burn but not burning like my fire. But like I was turned on. I smiled and waved,

"Thanks guys! I gotta go!" I walked over to Happy and whispered to him,

"Find someone you can spend the night with, and if you can't just stay at the guild tonight. Okay?" Happy tilted his head but then shrugged and said,

"Only because I'm your best friend." I pat his head and went to the infirmary to pick up Astrea. I walked in and saw her sleeping peacefully. But not for long... I took the blanket off but then realized her scarf was on the bedside table instead of on her neck leaving her completely exposed across her chest and on her neck. I lifted her back gently and wrapped the scarf around her neck as she smiled and purred in her sleep,

"Natsu... Warm..." I smiled, picked her up, and bridal style carried her while her head laid on my chest and her arms were over her stomach. I was glad she was wearing a tight miniskirt instead of a loose miniskirt like Lucy always wore because if it was loose, everyone would be able to see her panties. And then I would have to kill all the guys who saw and scold the girls a little bit. I thanked the guys once more and carried her home. When we had gotten home I laid her down on the couch so I could get the bedroom set up. I personally like to tease people, so I thought I might like to tease Astrea a little more naughty than the others I tease. Then I thought about what I would actually want to use during sex besides my body and my man maker. I thought I would want the upper hand and get like rope or some shot but we already have our scarfs. So I decided after a half hour that I had no idea what I wanted to use so I would just wing it. I went to wake up Astrea but she wasn't there. Then I heard a door open and lock behind me. It smelled like Astrea so I just went and sat on the couch waiting for her to unlock the door to our bedroom. 2 or 3 minutes later, the door unlocked and Astrea just stood in the door way. Her hands behind her back, smiling mischievously, humming to herself. Then she gestured me to come to her with one finger. I obediently stood up and walked over to the door. The closer I came to her she backed away slightly until she fell backward onto the bed. I fell on top of her clumsily and my hand landed on her chest. She grunted for a second and I realized she might still be hurt. I was about to lift my hand up but then she put hers on mine and started moving it in a circular motion. I laughed and lifted my hand up that was previously on her breast.

"No helping. And to much clothing..." I raised her shirt up over her scarf and pulled it off over her head. I watched her boobs bounce as the shirt was tossed across the room. She had a red and black lacy bra and I got curious and followed down to her skirt. She bit her lip and practically silently moaned as I dragged my hand down from the side of her breast to the top of her stomach reaching my destination, the waistband of her skirt. I tugged at it impatiently. She giggled a little and offered to help me but I shook my head. I gripped both sides of the skirt and pulled it off barely leaving her underwear in the same spot. Her bra and underwear matched (as expected) and I immediately was intoxicated by a certain smell. She blushed as I just stared at her body noticing something was wrong. Her scarf was at her neck and not tied around her hands. I crawled on top of her and took the scarf off. She watched as the scarfs end flew by her face and it disappear above her head. She felt her wrists become tight and restrained and she immediately tugged and struggled against the scarf. I laughed at the annoyed face she was making. Then realizing I had to much clothes on she stuck out a pouting lip and complained,

"No fair!" she glared at my chest and I could tell she wanted it off (my vest that is). I laughed again and slid it off with ease and threw it off to the side. She smirked,

"That's a little better." I smiled. I began to grope and squeeze her mounds that were so tempting as she hid the little moans she squeaked out every once in a while. I began to think 'I want to hear more of those cute little noises...' I arched her back and unhooked the bra that was in the way of getting to hear those moans she tried to hide.

"The straps unhook as well so please don't break my bra." she asked and informed. I did as she asked and unhooked the straps then saw pinky tan tits that were erect. I smirked and licked her under boob as she twitched with each lick. I loved it and I followed another lick to her nipple and her head and back arched in pleasure. I put my mouth over one nipple and started to suck as she started to moan a little bit louder than the other moans she let out earlier. I took one of my hands and groped her unoccupied breast. She bit her lip and muffled her moans. I trailed my other hand down bet body and found her panties. I pulled at the waistband and let it go every so often making her twitch and squirm. I tugged the underwear down her legs and the smells source was revealed. It was salty and delectable. I stopped sucking her nipple and sat between her legs making her wrap her legs around my waist instantly. I laughed and she blushed at the sight of me in between her naked legs and exposed core. I licked my lips as I watched her twitch desperately wanting me to do something to her. I unwrapped her legs around my waist and bent down so my nose was level with her womanhood. I stuck out my tongue and licked her spot. She moaned as she felt it touch her wet core and I continued to lick until I found a certain spot that made her buck. I spread the lower lips and found a little button thing. I poked it with my tongue and she bucked again. I continued to lick the button as she bucked each time then she moaned,

"Fingers.." I tilted my head confused.

"Fingers?"

"Yes Natsu, add fingers! Please..."

"How many?" I smirked.

"Two..."

"Two?"

"Two please..."

"Alright yes mam! Tongue as well?"

"Yes please tongue too! Same spot. Please lick at the same spot as you finger me!" I nodded and stuck my fingers in first. She moaned loudly and I started told lick the button again as she moaned even louder.

"Yes Natsu! Yes! Natsu!" she screamed releasing on my mouth and on my fingers. I bent back up and looked at her before licking my fingers and my mouth cleaning myself off a little. She was panting and blushing still excited and she muttered,

"untie..."

"What? I can't hear you?" I sarcastically said to annoy her.

"Untie me please Natsu." she looked at me in a begging state. I gave up and untied her. As soon as she was free she tackled me and whispered.

"Ready for part 2?"

To be continued...


	6. It has only begun

Chapter 6

It has only just begun...

As soon as I untied her she tackled me! She leaned in next to my ear and whispered,

"Ready for part 2?"

"Yes!" I smiled without a second thought! She smiled and sat up,

"Good! Because I'm not letting you go until sunset!" (don't forget, it was only like a half an hour they spent at the guild so it was kinda early in the morning.) I gulped but slyly smirked.

"I'm ready when you are." she grinned evilly and took off my scarf.

"I'm gonna do as you did to me, only better..."

"So it's a battle now is it!" she only nodded and tied my hands to the bedframe. I gulped and she laughed. She scooted off the bed and posed like Mira in sorcerer weekly. She bent over and made her crevice longer and she said,

"Hey Natsu, this is the last you will ever see of pure, innocent Astrea. You okay with that?" I only started laughing hysterically and she looked at me confused.

"Pure? Innocent? Astrea that was gone a long time ago!" I laughed harder as her face flushed.

"Well it's the last you'll see of virgin Astrea." she began to crawl back onto the bed and she slid down my pants, revealing my boxers. She began to become more flushed at the sight of my 'tent'.

"Hey Astrea, it's king size." I only smirked and she blushed as much as she did this morning! She swallowed her pride and ripped my boxers off. I, in surprise, just stared at her with my torn boxers in her hands. Her eyes became big and scared for a moment, but soon changed to wild and possessive. She dropped the ripped boxers and gripped my shaft. She started to stroke it and I licked my lips excited. Then from the side facing her she licked slowly up to the tip. She kissed the tip and licked it. She pushed her head down on my dick and reaching my hips, swallowing it all. I moaned and she bobbed on it in an animal like speed spinning her tongue around the tip while sucking. She looked up at me seductively and surprised. She paused and said,

"Not gonna cum yet?" I shook my head and she laughed. She poked my crotch roughly and she ran her finger up and down making my hips buck. She took the message and swallowed my shaft again and I moaned great fully. She started humming which gave me vibrations all over! It was amazing! I was really close so I stiffened a little bit and I could tell she felt it because she kept her head down on my hips before I came in her mouth. After I finished she pulled her head off and licked her lips getting the extra juice off her face. She smiled in a successful manner and stated,

"You what time of the year it is, right?" I thought for a second and replied.

"It's a little to early for it to be mating season-" Astrea cut me off.

"Wrong! For girls it happens a week or two earlier! So, I'm really excited right now. Natsu?" I felt my face redden as she looked at me seriously. I stayed "calm" as she looked at me. I then asked,

"Yes Astrea?" it was almost so obvious that saying 'yes' instead of yeah or yup or something like that she giggled a little.

"I have a request and your gonna do it!" I tilted my head confused.

"Go on."

"You're gonna break me."

"What!?"

"You're gonna be rough and mean, and by mean i mean your gonna tease me!"

"Your commanding me?"

"Yes."

"Untie me first before I agree." she hesitantly crawled over my head and untied me. I pinned her onto the bed.

"I don't like being commanded very much..." I licked her ear and she stiffened under me. I snickered,

"Awe you scared? You seem... Scared." I could tell she was angry that I said she was scared and she blurted out,

"AM NOT!" like a child I argued back.

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too, and you know what?" she turned her head away angry and mumbled,

"What?"

"I can make you even more scared. Wanna see?" she became, kinda, paralyzed. I chuckled and licked her neck shifting her wrists next together so I could hold them with one hand. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up allowing better access (most likely unintentionally). I found my mouth stop at one spot next to her collar bone and neck, the opposite side of one of her hickeys, and I decided to give her another hickey. But more violent this time. I sucked on her smooth skin and then bit down drawing not a lot of blood and I licked that up, then continued to suck until the spot was nice and red. I leaned up to admire my work and I smiled as I saw Astrea panting heavily under me. Her chest rising and falling constantly. Still not letting go of her wrists, I pulled her arms over my head and sat her on my lap. I had her sit there then let her go. It took her a minute or two to find out she was free, I already had my arms wrapped around her waist. She was stuck. But she didn't seem like she wanted to escape, ..good. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed herself down and tried to ride me. I lifted her up before she could and made a face that said, 'hey I listened to your commands, right?' she shook her head and groaned.

"Just put it in already! Hard and fast! Got it!?"

"Yeah yeah." since she wanted it so bad I rammed into her. Hard and fast like she wanted. She screamed in pain but that soon turned into a moan. I thought to myself 'don't girls need a longer time to recover? God damn she's stronger than she looks inside and out!'

"Please move it! Move it please Natsu!"

"Okay good luck walking tomorrow." right before she could say anything I pounded her! She moaned and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her sharp nails pierced into my skin and I looked up to look at her face. Her canines!? Her canines just became longer and sharper! Big scales began to cover her body slowly as they looked like they were emerging from her body. I felt her nails go in deeper, or so I thought, but coming to realization her nails just grew inside my back and neck!

"Amazing!" I moaned slightly as I continued and pound her. After I said that I just saw her eyes. Her eyes that she had just opened had become a dark gray. Her hair became spiky and dangerous looking. Well more dangerous for that matter. I looked at her cheeks that looked like red scales from her blush and what looked like her awakening. Her hair color became orangey red and the tips and she was irresistible! Moments later she moaned extremely loud, almost like a roar, as she said,

"Natsu! I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum!"

"Same here babe." I was starting to feel as if male gas were going numb and I started to thrust harder as we reached our limit!

"NATSU!"

"ASTREA!" we yelled in unison which made birds fly away.

We collapsed as I pulled out. We then laughed when we realized it was completely silent. No chirping birds. No buzzing cicadas. Nothing besides our panting and laughing. I kissed Astrea and took a mental picture to remember her appearance.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Hey only saying the truth." she smiled and kissed as she said,

"You win the battle." I smiled then said in my head 'I know!' I smiled and we fell asleep.


	7. Astrea's Stressors

Chapter 7

Astrea's Stressors

I opened my eyes and by my side, was my beautiful girlfriend. She was different in a way. I disregarded it and went to make breakfast for the two if us. After my several attempts and turning the fire alarm off about 6 times, Happy wobbled through the front door. He looked somewhat drunk. He took about 4 steps in, then collapsed right on the spot. I ran over to him and his eyes cracked open, and he screamed! He covered his eyes completely awake now, and stated,

"Natsu! For Mavis's sake put on some shorts instead of having it all hang out there!" I looked down and realized, I forgot to get dressed! I only smirked and looked down at him,

"I'm confident that any chick would want me! But I got my sight set!" Happy then uncovered his eyes and flew into my room! He apparently overlooked naked Astrea and pulled shorts out of my dresser, throwing them at my face. I saw Astrea groan and turn over and whisper shouted at Happy,

"Happy! Get out before you wake up Astrea!" Happy looked over his shoulder and saw Astrea. He shuddered and quickly flew out of the room. Relieved, I slipped in my shorts and jumped on the bed obnoxiously to wake up Astrea so we can play! She groaned and tried to punch me half asleep and got me in the palm when I blocked my chest. She turned over to face me and she opened her eyes, revealing those sexy blue eyes. I smiled my toothy grin earning an equally toothy smile right back. I inched forward and passionately kissed her. I slid my hand up her thigh up to her chest as little twitches tickled up her. I began to massage her breast and she jumped at the sudden tight squeeze. We detached and we got dressed. We stretched and walked into the kitchen seeing charred food.

"Shit! I forgot to clean up!" I groaned agitated!

"I can teach you to cook sometime you know!" Astrea laughed and walked over to the mess. She picked up what used to be bacon but what is now all black, and took a bite! My jaw dropped as I saw her pick up another piece and eat that too! She licked her lips and looked for a plastic container. She put the concealed bacon in the fridge and started to clean the rest of the kitchen. I walked over and helped her clean still surprised with the entire scenario that just went down. Once we finished we decided to walk to the guild and eat. We walked to the guild, and greeted by a rude, weird, noise.

"AW DAMN SALAMANDER! YOU SMELL LIKE ASTREA!" it was Gajeel but he had said it to quickly for me to know what he had said. Wendy walked over and smiled at Astrea and I them tugged us down to her height to whisper to us,

"You guys smell like each other! It's kind of embarrassing for me to ask, but, did you two mate last night?" Astrea and Wendy were blushing brightly and I smiled cockily,

"Yup! We had sex! It was great! Astrea was absolutely gorgeous!" Astrea's jaw dropped and she punched me over the head out of embarrassment. I smiled again and kissed Astrea. She kissed back but still blushed. I walked over to the guys and they asked,

"What'd you do to her?!" They all asked in unison.

"Well, we had sex. She was astonishingly beautiful! She had her awakening last night!" Gajeel clapped obnoxiously with the sound of metal clinking.

"Congrats Salamander!" He understood how awesome it was to have a dragon slayer awaken in front of you, especially during sex.

"Thanks."

"So what'd she look like?" Gray asked.

"Amazing!"

"That's not what I mean hotass." I scoffed at the insult but then depicted her image more detailed.

"Her hair was wild and faded from the blonde into a red, scales formed all over her body, all over, making her tougher than steel! She had enormous canines and her fingernails grew inside my back! Her eyes had gone from blue to dark grey and the glow in her eyes, mesmerizing." I decided to end my conversation and walk over to Astrea and I hung myself over her. Mira smiled genuinely and told me,

"Hey Natsu. Would you be alright if we stole Astrea for the night?" I tightened my grip around her and pulled her away from Mira. She continued smiling and clarified, "Natsu what I mean is having her over for a sleepover." I looked down at Astrea and whispered,

"Do you truly want to?" She smiled and nodded. I looked over to Mira and nodded.

"Damage her and I will ask Erza to help me beat you up!"

"What was that Natsu?" I heard a painfully familiar scary voice come from behind me. I turned still hanging onto to Astrea and asked,

"You would help me beat up Mira if she were to hurt Astrea right?!" She sat down and nodded.

"Don't worry Natsu, I will be at this sleepover as well."

"I'm not sure to be relieved or worried right now." I replied. The girls all laughed around me.

"Don't worry babe, remember I can protect myself!" Astrea smiled and kissed my hand like a prince. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Your telling me every little thing when you come home tomorrow." Wendy pulled on my shirt,

"I'll be there too Natsu." I sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I had downloaded an app lately and it was confusing but I fixed it! The next chapter will be in Astrea's perspective! I hope you look forward to it!


	8. Astrea's Sleepover!

Chapter 8

Astrea's sleepover

-Astrea's P.O.V.-

Natsu Happy and I walked back home to pack my bag. Natsu being Natsu, the overprotective Natsu, packed my bag to the brim with long sleeved turtle necks and long sweats.

"Natsu! I can't wear those! I'll start melting! And you know damn well how I get when I'm hot!" He frowned and said,

"One pair of sweats, one turtle neck, fuzzy socks, and your scarf. Only one pair of knee length shorts, and only one t shirt. And done." He stood victoriously over my "packed" bag. I put my hands on Natsu's shoulders and led him out the door,

"Natsu you did great! Now go take a shower, I think Gray's scent smeared on you a little bit." Worry spread all over his face and he striped out if his vest and pants right then and there! I smiled and grabbed everything out of my bag as he jumped in the shower. I shoved all of my things that were in my bag into my dresser and pulled out my red tank top and black short shorts. I grabbed my sunset pink undergarments and shoved 'em in my bag. I walked into the bathroom Natsu was showering in and yelled,

"Just getting my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush." I opened the medicine cabinet and heard the shower curtains open. I closed the cabinet and saw in the mirror that Natsu's hands were out about to capture me in the shower! He succeeded. He grabbed me by my waist and yanked me into the shower!

"Natsu!" I screamed as I got soaked! He smiled mischievously and pulled my clothes off, lucky for me, I didn't have my scarf on. Now if we're weren't dating, and we didn't have sex, I would call this rape, almost. It's not rape if each person likes it. He spun me around to face him, he unhooked my bra and lifted me up to get me out of my skirt and underwear.

"Could you help me wash Gray's scent off please?" He asked innocently.

"You could have just asked me and I might have not gotten my clothes all wet!" He smiled and responded,

"But its more fun if I strip you down!" I blushed at how blunt he was.

"Let me down please." He let me down like I asked. I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his head.

"Damn your good at this!"

"Makes sense, I've got to go through this mess." I lifted my hair to emphasise what "this mess" was and he just laughed. I rinsed his head and went for the conditioner. I combed my hands through his messy adorable salmon hair. If I called it pink he'd yell at me. I rinsed him again and dumped body wash on his back and started to rub his back. I washed his arms next and them his chest, aww that chest! So well defined and masculine! I traced his abs and swirled my hands over his pecks and he asked,

"Like what you feel?"

"Mmhmm" I hummed. I rinsed him and his legs got washed in the rinsing process. I opened the curtain and grabbed a towel, walking back into the bedroom. He sounded depressed when I left and I shrugged it off looking through my dresser for new clothes to wear. Finding my scarf on my bed that Natsu put there probably because he was planning on pulling me in the shower sometime today, I put my yellow sundress next to it with an orange lace bra and underwear that I hooked and slipped on. Sliding my dress on I twisted the scarf on snuggly and Natsu had just come out the shower with a towel around his waist. I felt drool run down my lip when my eyes traveled down to his V line and the bit of hair going down the center. I licked my lip excited as he looked in my eyes with a dominantly. I almost collapsed on the spot from weak knees. I grabbed my bag but remembered that I forgot clothes for tomorrow.

"Hey N-Natsu could you help me find clothes for tomorrow please?" I stuttered, nervous that I was going to fall under Natsu's gaze. He smiled and agreed,

"Well yeah!" God damn! I can't keep my eyes off his body! I looked at his chest to his junk again and again. My mouth was watering I swear! Licking my lips, I showed him what outfits he could pick from because he was not allowed to pick a turtle neck and long pants again! He had three choices, 1. Pink tank top with navy blue jean shorty shorts, 2. Black and gold vest with white baggy pants with a black waistband and lining around the ankles (ring a bell anyone?) Or 3. A red flannel tank top with long skinny jeans. He picked number two and I shoved it in my bag and slung the bag over my shoulder. I walked up to Natsu pecking him on the cheek saying,

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow at the guild alright?"

"Yes mam'" he saluted. I smiled and walked through the doorway and yelled,

"See ya' later Happy! Keep an eye on my troublesome Natsu would ya'?"

"Aye sir! Have fun!"

"Will do!" I walked out the front door to the Fairy Hills girls dorm and knocked on the front door. Mira had opened the door and greeted me with a smile and I smiled back.

"Come in! Please we're just getting started!" She said excited.

"Yes mam'!" I walked in and laughed as I walked into Erza's room to find all the girls rolling on the floor laughing. Hey, in my world, laughing is contagious! I started to laugh too! Levy and Lucy were side by side, not surprising, Mira went and sat next to Erza and Lisanna, and I took a seat next to little miss Wendy! Wendy smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back. Mira announced,

"Now that Astrea is here, we can officially start!" Everyone sat back up wiping tears from their eyes from the unknown joke and Erza went to the dorm kitchen for a moment to return with strong beer, or so it smelled.

"No, now the party is starting. Wait! Where's Cana? She was here just a second ago! Where'd she go!?" Erza asked confused.

"Hold on! I'm taking a leak! Wait a sec!" We heard a yell from the restroom. Classical Cana. I thought. She walked out in her normal blue swimsuit top and shorts. I laughed as she blushed walking over to me only to fall on my back and laugh hysterically.

"Hey, hey, Astrea, how was sex with Natsu?" I blushed a bright shade of red and smiled. I started to giggle rethinking about our situation in the bathroom barely an hour ago. I had my eyes hidden with my bangs as I began to drool with a funny look on my face. The only thing in my mind was his body and face. Hottest. Thing. EVER! The girls all looked at me confused. Levy looked over and asked,

"On a scale of 1-10 what number?"

"Is 1000 an answer? Because damn! Sorry Wendy! Earmuffs!" I put my hands over Wendy's ears and continued talking,"he was a fucking beast! Oh my god! That body though!" All of the girls blushed bright red and laughed. I uncovered Wendy's ears and grabbed a beer. I popped the top off and took a swig. Mira pressured me,

"What did he look like!?"

"Oh where do I start! Well, he was sexy, like always, but he had a beastly dominant look and feel to him. He was covered in sweat, and he looked like he was going through his awakening! He had long, scary, sexy canines, even more beastly hair, not to mention it looking dangerous, his skin began to look like scales and ooh! His little man got even harder inside! Oh hot damn! It was great!" Wendy looked like she couldn't breathe and her face looked like it was going to melt! The girls all had dropped jaws and scarlet faces equal to Erza's hair. I laughed with Cana, the one who was bold enough to laugh with me and we almost collapsed on the floor dying laughing at everyone's faces! I turned to Erza and asked,

"So my fuck life is out of the way, now how bout you and Jellal, Erza?" Erza blushed and outbursted,

"We haven't had sex! We aren't even dating!" She blurted.

"Bull crap! You guys are secretly dating! Aren't you!" My drunk personality was showing. Drunk me, always making assumptions. Levy laughed but Erza looked over then said,

"Oh hey Gajeel! Why are you here!? You know you can't come in!" Erza yelled at no one behind Levy. Levy blushed out of habit and she stood up to yell at invisible Gajeel.

"Get out! This is the girls dorm I'll have you know-!" She opened her eyes, no one, definitely no Gajeel, was there. Cana and I rolled on the floor not recovering from our previous bursts of laughter and laughed so hard we cried! Erza had a smug look on her face and Mira and Lisanna laughed along with Lucy and Wendy. Downing the rest of my beer I basketball shot it into the garbage and threw my arms up successfully. Cana 'OHH!'ed and applauded my performance. I sat back and grabbed another beer. I looked over to Cana and asked,

"If I get drunk tonight, would hold my hair back?" (Unintentional Pitch Perfect line!)

"Oh course! I got your back girly!" She slung her arm around me in a drunken manner and I laughed.

"So Wendy," I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Any crushes? Maybe one certain little boy that's name starts with a R and ends with a omeo?" I asked and she blushed all the way to a different planet!

"How did you know?!" She covered her mouth and eyes nervously.

"Aww who doesn't notice an adorable young love when they see it!?" Erza nodded in agreement and so did the other girls except Levy still upset she fell for such an ignorant trick.

"Promise no boys at the guild will find out please!" She uttered under her breath modestly.

"Aww! Your so cute!" I turned and hugged her, her face in my chest and she blushed a bit more. Just a bit more. "What about Lisanna and Bickslow?!" Cana asked and Lisanna looked dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked.

"You and the puppet man!" Cana walked up to Lisanna's ear and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "he would have you in his control for the night I bet!" Lisanna's face flushed and she held her cheeks.

"Cana! Your such a pervert!"

"Well I am the drunk one all the time and you now I'm unexpected so yeah what else do you want from me?" Lisanna's face flushed and she looked down.

-hours later of blushing and yelling-

Wendy was passed out and Erza was laying on her bed with spinning eyes, Levy was sleep yelling 'stupid Gajeel' and blushing which was pretty cute so I took a picture and slipped it in my pocket, Lucy was crying for an unknown reason with Juvia in the corner, Mira was holding Lisanna like a stuffed animal, and Cana and I were playing cards (specifically strip poker) and I was in the lead with a shirt, bra, underwear and a sock on. She was wearing her top and underwear.

"Your gonna *hiccup* lose silly Cana!" I laughed.

"Yeah right!" She places a royal flush and I took a sock off.

"Hehe! I'm gonna win!" Cana laughed.

"No! *hiccup* I still have more clothes on *hiccup* then you!" An hour past and I had won twice! I stuck my tongue out at Cana and raspberried her. I threw a blanket on her and put pajamas on. I checked the clock and it was 2:30 am.

"Whoops!*hiccup* its really late! *hiccup* Natsu is gonna yell at me, *hiccup* if he finds out im still *hiccup* awake." I slipped into my pajamas and went onto Erza's couch and passed out. But as I drifted to sleep, I thought I smelled familiar people I knew, but I disregarded it and thought I was too drunk.


End file.
